Alice, Caza Vampiros
by GemmaCullen
Summary: La historia de como Alice paso a ser una Mujer Asesina xD jaja es una tonteria pero me encanto xD!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen y Blah, blah, blah**

**Agradecimientos:****Especialmente a Alice (Yma) y Jasper (jose) del foro: mundocrepusculorol porque sin ellos peleando en el chat esta historia jamas habria podido existir**.

* * *

AlicePOV

Era un noche de tantas sin nada que hacer excepto ver la televisión acurrucada en brazos de mi amado rubio, la verdad tenia ganas de estar con el pues hacia tiempo que la idea de tomarnos unas vacaciones rondaban mi mente. Decidí buscar a Jasper para contarle de mis planes pero al parecer nadie en la casa sabia donde se había metido y en todo el día no había tenido ni una visión sobre el ya que estaba demasiado indeciso.

-Jazzy? –pregunte al entrar a la sala de la televisión sin obtener respuesta, pero algo curioso llamo mi atención. Un rubio escondido detrás de una cortina sosteniendo el control remoto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Jasper que haces? –quise saber pues mi curiosidad hizo acto de presencia.

-Eh… yo… nada –logro decir entre murmullos.

-Si no haces nada, supongo que no habrá problema si miro en tu futuro o si? –me miro nervioso y un poco avergonzado. Cerré los ojos y me enfoque solo en el futuro cercano de Jasper, la visión era un tanto confusa lo único que podía distinguir era a mi marido viendo algo en la televisión.

-Jasper porque te escondías? Si solo querías ver televisión, de hecho yo te iba a pedir que viéramos una película o algo -indique con una sonrisa, mientras mi rubio marido retrocedía un paso.

-Que pasa? –quise saber, su silencio me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

-Es día de Mujeres Asesinas –dijo Bella saliendo de la nada.

-No, no otra vez Jasper –hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos, cada miércoles era la misma historia, al señorito no lo podíamos levantar del sillón hasta que la bendita serie terminaba. De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir para dar paso a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Mujeres Asesinas? – preguntaron dirigiéndose a Bella, pues yo no estaba en condiciones si quiera de respirar.

-No digan eso, esta prohibido usar esa frase en esta casa -grite demasiado molesta como para que me interesara el hecho de que en la sala ahora también se encontraba Edward. En cuanto llego todos lo miraron con sonrisas disimuladas.

-Mujeres Asesinas? –inquirió rápidamente mi querido hermano, los demás se limitaron a asentir mientras yo gritaba nuevamente.

-NO DIGAN ESA FRASE EN MI PRESENCIA!!. –Entonces Jasper que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento decidió hablar.

-Alice, es que solo es un día a la semana y no sabes lo bien que esta la serie –dijo intentando calmar mi furia con sus poderes.

-No intentes calmarme tu… vampiro… -dije sin poder encontrar un adjetivo que lo describiera. Inmediatamente Jasper se puso a la defensiva.

-Alice, es que hoy van a pasar Patricia Vengadora y tu sabes que la amo –procese sus palabras, las separe en silabas, respire profundamente, conté hasta 10 (1, 2 x 5 10), respire de nuevo y comencé a sollozar.

-Prefieres ver M-A que a mi?? –grite a los 4 vientos.

-Eh, no exactamente… pero es que su historia es genial Alice –dijo rápidamente- y además amo a las mujeres asesinas –añadió antes de que pudiera hablar, dándome el mismo una arma para atacarlo.

-Ah con que te gustan las mujeres asesinas eh? –pregunte a punto de saltarle al cuello.

-Si. –respondió rápidamente

-Bien, comienza a correr –le indique señalando la puerta.

-Porque? –pregunto confundido

-Porque yo soy Alice, caza vampiros -conteste antes de salir tras el para hacerle pagar su preferencia por una estupida serie por encima de mi.

* * *

**NA:Solo como aclaracion jaja, se que esta historia es malisima, pero no pude evitarla!! Hasta recibi amenazas para no hacerla, pero en serio la tentacion pudo mas que yo!! Ahh y a los que leen mis otros Fics, no se preocupen actualizare pronto xD!! Dejen sus tomatazos, valdes de agua o lo que quieran solo denle Go!!  
**

**Mujeres Asesinas es una serie de television.**


End file.
